En medio de la oscuridad
by Suncheeks
Summary: En medio de la oscuridad de un bosque, Akali ve aproximarse a Zed hacia donde está ella. Pero éste, al parecer, no tiene intenciones de atacarle... ¿es acaso una broma? OneShot de Zed y Akali, campeones de League of Legends. Advierto de un posible toque de cursilería...


Hola bonitos, esta es la segunda historia que escribo y subo a FF. Esta vez me arriesgué con una pareja que me gusta muchísimo y de la cual hay muy poco material por la web, a mi parecer. Así que quiero dar mi pequeño aporte al fandom (que quizá somos pocos/as) y animarlos a que escriban más de ellos. Al menos yo lo seguiré haciendo :) ~ Espero que les guste la historia y ya saben: Akali y Zed son personajes y campeones de League of Legends. Ojalá fueran míos para manipular su lore jiji (?) ya, sin más, aquí va la historia. Espero que les guste :'3 . Acepto Reviews, críticas y tomates, si lo consideran necesario...

* * *

><p><strong>En medio de la Oscuridad<strong>

Se encontraba en posición de guardia, en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, con sus cuchillas listas para atacar. Allá, frente suyo entre las sombras, la silueta de él se venía acercando con lentitud.

Akali entornó la vista para verle mejor, lista para lanzarse al menor movimiento. De él se podía esperar cualquier cosa, eso era obvio. Pero hasta ahora, Zed no parecía querer agredirla, simplemente caminaba hacia ella con total tranquilidad.

Finalmente se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y luego de unos segundos, que parecieron minutos, levantó una de sus manos lentamente para quitarse la máscara, dejando así su rostro al descubierto.

Akali no comprendía que estaba sucediendo ¿qué pasaba por la mente de ese sujeto?

A pesar de que ver el rostro de Zed era algo desconcertante, no bajó la guardia en todos los segundos que sus ojos se encontraron, hasta que entonces los labios de Zed rompieron el silencio entre ambos...

- Lo siento... -murmuró él, suavemente, con una voz apacible y tranquila.

Akali se quedó congelada.

Por su mente pasaba una posible trampa, el que Zed había perdido la cordura o simplemente el imposible hecho de que se estaba disculpando sinceramente, lo cual era casi como un mal chiste.

Él retomó su caminata cortando la poca distancia entre ellos hasta quedar frente suyo.

Entonces Akali sintió algo cálido en su rostro, algo que hacía años no sentía... La mano de Zed le sostenía suavemente su mejilla y hasta podría decirse que con algo de cariño.

Zed. El antiguo Zed. Era como si hubiese vuelto de entre las sombras para torturarla con esa caricia, solo unos instantes. No podía creerlo. Estaba desconcertada y aún en medio de ello hasta podría decirse que ...feliz.

Bajó las cuchillas, aún confundida y sintiéndose una estúpida. La mirada de Zed ya no parecía agresiva ni fría ante sus ojos. Estaba segura que él no le atacaría... tontamente segura.

Se sentía vulnerable y más aún cuando sintió un líquido tibio caer por sus mejillas . Cerro los ojos dejando caer rápidamente su frente en el pecho de Zed para ocultar su rostro, mientras las lágrimas brotaban una tras otra...

No dijo una palabra, simplemente se dedicó a sentir la caricia de quien aún amaba y extrañaba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Porque esa era su maldita realidad, aunque se empeñara en ocultarla en cada golpe que daba cada vez que se encontraban : realmente nunca había dejado de quererle. Y ahora, deseaba con todo su corazón que aquel instante durase eternamente, como si el odio que había guardado por tantos años depronto perdiera significado y hubiera esperado ese momento desde hacía mucho. Incluso comenzaba a creer que Kennen había tenido la razón todo ese tiempo y Zed aún tenía salvación. Quizá siempre la había tenido. Quería creer, ahora mas que nunca, que siempre la había tenido...

Cuando Akali abrió los ojos nuevamente para verlo, se descubrió una vez más en medio de la oscuridad.

Su rostro yacía empapado en lágrimas, pero ya no tenía sus armas, no estaba en el bosque, ni tampoco estaba Zed...

Se irguió bruscamente, para notar que se encontraba en su cama, con su almohada empapada y los ronquidos de un pequeño Kennen que provenían de la habitación continua. Todo había sido un sueño.

Miró por la ventana que se encontraba al lado de su cama, maldiciendo a sus lágrimas que al parecer no tenían intenciones de cesár. La oscuridad de la noche parecía confirmar lo que sabía: Zed jamás regresaría. Nunca volvería. Su cabeza y su corazón tenían que entenderlo, aunque doliera... Kennen estaba equivocado, las sombras le habían consumido y ya no había más salvación para él que no fuese la muerte.

_"Ya nada volverá a ser como antes, tonta Akali, sino única y exclusivamente dentro de tus sueños...Zed a penas te reconoce y lo único que haría si te tuviera en frente, sería separar tu cabeza de tu cuerpo..."_

Sonrió soltando un pequeño sollozo y abrazando sus piernas para ocultar su rostro. Cuán tonto había sido su corazón de creer que un sueño así sería real...

_Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de distancia, el joven maestro de las sombras contemplaba la noche. Depronto, en su mente, un recuerdo de la joven Akali le hizo desconcertar por unos segundos. No le permitió ni un momento a aquel recuerdo, por lo que sin titubear y de un salto, se internó entre los árboles por entre el denso bosque; para volver así al lugar donde pertenecía,al camino que había escogido, lejos de cualquier recuerdo...lejos de "su" recuerdo...lejos de la luz... en medio de la oscuridad..._

* * *

><p>Y fin. Espero sus hermosos reviews y tomatazos ;w; ~<p> 


End file.
